1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lens device, and more particularly to a lens device which is applied in a digital camera system.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in technology, digital camera devices have become much more popular in digital products, such as digital cameras, digital video cameras, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and so on. A digital camera device typically includes a lens device and an image sensor. The image can be focused on the image sensor by the lens device, whereby optical signals are transformed/transferred by the image sensor to electric signals.
As digital products become smaller, so must the lens device for commensurately decreasing the volume of the lens device. However, forming the conventional lens device to have smaller volumes has become increasingly difficult. For example, the conventional lens device usually includes an additional mechanical stop which is used for limiting the enclosing position of the rotatable lens barrel so as to prevent the rotatable lens barrel from rotating excessively. The design mentioned above may have some shortcomings. The design may increase the volume of the conventional lens device, or the design may decrease the structure strength. Thus, the conventional lens device may not altogether be suitable for the smaller digital product.
For the reason that there are some disadvantages of the prior art as mentioned above, a need exists to propose a lens device so as to meet consumer needs.